The Light Spot in Darkness
by MikotoXDaimonXFortuna
Summary: She who guards the dark must control it. She who have been called by the Grim Reaper must answer. But she who have to guide falls in love with him. A forbidden love? Perhaps. After all, who can control the Guardian Of Darkness?


I rubbed the dirt between my fingers. I smiled grimly and whispered to myself, "Almost there." I call on my blood to shift me into a small fox and bounded off.

X

I got to the ruins quickly when suddenly I picked up a strange scent. I stopped and crawled on my belly towards the smell. I knew the woods around here well enough, though I never venture this far deep, I knew these stench didn't belong here.

I reached the place quickly and stopped to observe.

There stood three people.

A boy with black hair and three white vertical stripes on his left part of his head and he was wearing a formal suit. The other two were two girls of exact different looks but with the same outfits. I growled slightly at the sight of them. What are they doing here?

"This place is amazing! So perfectly symmetrical!" The boy exclaimed as he opened his arms wide in front of the large silver gate.

"B-But, Kid…. Shinigami-sama said there would be… m-monsters…." The taller one of the girls shuddered out the words as she held on to the other girl, who was laughing crazily, "Hee hee… Liz is scaarreedd~~!" She stated childishly.

My ears pricked up. Did she say Shinigami? As in Uncle Shini? That's weird. Why would this people know him?

The boy turned to her and smirked, "Father was just poking fun, I suppose." I cocked my head. Father? So Uncle Shini had a son. Hmm. That's interesting. Though this boy looked nothing like the playful Reaper that always visited through

He turned back to the gates, "We have to find the lost jewel, Alamanea, anyway." My ears flattened on my head. That was exactly I was after. I am a guardian of darkness and I will not lose to them for the jewel. I'm not giving it to them. I can be a sore loser so what? I need that damn jewel.

These thoughts ran through my head like a rush of wind as the three started off.

I stalked after them as they wandered into the mansion.

What the boy said was a lie actually. This place did have monsters and they were absolutely hideous. I've seen them before.

But why would they possibly need with the jewel anyway? Alamanea can only be used to strengthen independent weapon meisters like me. Which is why I'm after it.

I shifted back slowly and gritted my teeth.

I can feel it's power nearby.

Kid's P.O.V

I knew something was following us. Or maybe someone. But I couldn't exactly pinpoint their location. Whoever they were, they are clever enough to shadow their soul wavelength. I bit my lip worriedly. Something about this stalker is making me feel uneasy.

"Kid? Is something wrong?" I heard Liz asked worriedly, "No. I'm fine." I reassured her.

Am I really?

I looked up and saw an altar with two wolf statues standing guard on each side. I felt a happiness filling me, "Such symmetry! So beautiful!" I clapped my hands and smiled.

Just then, a voice threatened nearby, "Step away."

I blinked warily and looked to my right.

A girl with soft white hair tied into a long, low but thin ponytail, watched me coldly with striking silver eyes. I felt my breath caught in my throat.

She wore a hairband with sharp oblong feather shape decorations poking out from either side of her head and she had black headphones hanging from her neck, strangely enough, they looked like black water drops with a white dot in the middle. She wore a semi- transparent kimono shirt with a white tube across her chest and light green Aladdin pants. In her hand was a wooden handle scythe with a deadly looking blade.

She looked unsymmetrical but somehow… quite beautiful. I felt my entire being froze at the sight of her. Something about her, aside from her looks, made me lock. As if she had some sort of strange power.

Her hand lifted to point at me. "Take one more step and _they _will come." She growled out, emphasizing on the "they". I blinked and looked down and took a sharp inhale of breath. A thin, wispy line was stretched across my feet. I took two steps back and whispered, "Liz, Patty." They both nodded and immediately turned into guns, fitting into my hands easily.

I heard the girl scoffed, "Unbelievable. Don't you do your research, boy? This place is filled with traps to trigger the monsters here." Liz began to sweat profusely, "M-Monsters?! But Kid, you said-"

"I lied." I said simply and I heard her shout her fear. I turned towards the girl, "Then what are you doing here?" She shrugged and flipped her scythe upside down so its bottom handle will face upwards. She jumped on top of it and sat on it with cat-like grace and smiled at me, "I came here the same reason you did." She cocked her head to one side, her eyes focused on me intently, "For Alamanea."

I took a step back. A competitor for the jewel. Father told me there would be others seeking the jewel and he wanted it to be safe since it's a tool that can be used as a pinnacle of strength. Perhaps this girl wants it for her own greed as well.

I took an offensive stance. "I won't let you lay a finger on Alamanea." I said and she scratched her face in a mock worried way, "Funny, you stole my line. Oh dear." She sighed happily, "Mah, I guess it can't be helped."

She jumped off her scythe and slashed it in a sign of an X before stroking its handle. "A fight for the jewel, then?" I stayed silent. She closed her eyes and the scythe shone in a bright blue light, "Very well." The scythe split and slipped into her hands. I blinked in surprise.

The weapons in her hands now were different. They were twin jagged edge daggers. She twirl them expertly in her hands and grinned at me, "A fight for Alamanea. The loser gets his ass kicked. Deal?" I smirked, "It's on."

She took a deep breath and in a split second, she was in front of me. _Shimata!_ I cursed inwardly and blocked her frontal attacks before dodging away. She mirrored me and jumped backwards.

And froze.

"Shikshio." I heard her muttered and immediately after, I heard a loud roar echoed from the trees. I turned, "What was that?"

The girl sighed, "Well done, genius. You stepped on a trigger. Now those dratted creatures are coming." The weapons shone and disappeared. She looked into the trees, casually with a hint of caution, "I suggest we fight for the jewel later. Let's just grab it and go first."

And with that, she quickly walked to the altar. I stiffen the moment I saw something in the trees move. "You might want to hurry up." I said to her and she groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Said the guy who didn't bother to prepare." I glance sideways to look at her.

She touched the head of the wolves lightly at the same time and their mouths gaped open. She pushed a trigger on their collars with the equal speed and the altar opened to reveal the jewel. "Piece o' cake." She said triumphantly and stuffed Alamanea into her pocket.

She turned back to me and grinned, "Well, can't let you have all the fun." She came to stand beside me and lifted her right hand towards the woods. "I'm fighting with you, boy. Be grateful."

I smirked, "I can handle this myself." She laughed, "You really didn't do your homework." The same, strange blue light shone again and her entire right arm turned into a cannon, its head was designed into a head of a big, silver, snarling wolf. It even had sharp teeth lining its lip.

She opened the mouth of the wolf wider like she was opening up her palm.

"Bring it on, suckers!" She shouted and three hideous creatures came bursting out of the woods. They looked like some sort of hound dog from the gates of Hell. Their head was a crocodile's and their body was like a lion.

I felt my entire face crumpled up at the sight of these creatures, "You are all so unsymmetrical. I despise you." I started shooting at one until its eyes popped off and its mouth was left open in a silent scream. I gave it an ugly frown. "Despicable demon." I heard a laughter beside me, "I still can't believe you're his son!" I looked towards the girl and a three cannonballs of blue light shot out, hitting home on its targets. The monsters were already dead.

I frowned slightly, "That was too easy." The girl shook her head and laugh, "That was just practice session, Captain Obvious. Look up." I did and took a step back.

Hundreds of the demons were staring at us silently from the trees.

She shook her head, chuckled and cracked her arm and neck, loosening up, "Now the real party begins."

She fired seven cannons at the horde and the "party" burst out, howling.

I shot at whatever that comes within five meters from me but these things were fast. They jumped in and out of my shooting range and even got to scratch me a few times.

"Careful, bright eyes! This guys can immediately sense your fear and they will target that fear first to kill you. Just think of how unsymmetrical they are or something!" I heard the girl shout and watched the creatures huddle into a loose circle around me.

I scowled at the whole lot of them, "Ugly creatures. You should all die." And I started shooting at God knows where in a speed God knows for how long. The creatures fell around me as I kept on shooting and I heard a yell from the girl, "Get off my foot, ugly! I know I'm popular and everything but yeesh! Not in my own personal bubble! You guys are too close!"

I stifled a laugh and shouted back, "Why don't you focus more?!"

"Then it won't be any fun!" She yowled back and I heard a head fell. I wanted to turn around and look but she reassured me quickly, "Wasn't me! Still alive!"

I shook my head and continued shooting at the demons. I spotted the blue light again and the cannon had turned into a scythe again. She wield it expertly and slashed four heads at once, "Give me all you got, beasties! I'll decapitate the whole lot of ya!" She taunted and jammed the other end of the scythe into a demon's face. She laughed at it and kicked it sideways, launching it into another demon.

I shot at one who got too close to her and she shouted her thanks. She managed to slash one of the demon's head off before it could tear my head off my neck.

After a few minutes of the fight, the battle ended. Scores of dead creatures lay in the clearing with their souls floating above them, and she shrugged, "Well, at least they make good food." I turn to her in surprise and stared in horror as she swallowed a soul. "Wait! You can't do that!" I shouted and she blinked in confusion and looked at me curiously, "Why not?"

I frowned, "You would be a demon god's egg-"

"Ahahahahahaahhahaha!" She blurted out and clutched on to her stomach. Liz and Patty shifted back and Liz scowled, "I think she had too much of souls to eat." Patty laughed childishly at the comment as I watched the girl laughed her head off.

"Y-You *pfft* Thought me eating *snigger* souls would *snort* turn me into *choke* a *cough* DEMON GOD? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She wiped her tears and chuckled, "I'm half weapon, Jesus Christ, I can eat souls and be as right as rain." She waved her hands absentmindedly, "Well, so touched that you cared but.." She grabbed another soul and shoved it into her mouth. "Lemme finish this up first before we go fight."

X

I watched as she slurped the souls one by one. Liz and Patty took some when she said she didn't mind but, boy, can she eat them.

She eats them exactly like how Soul eats the souls somehow. Perhaps they're related? They're both weapons. She stood up straighter and wiped her mouth, "Well, that's the last of it."

She turned to me, "You said Shinigami wanted the jewel, right?" She took it out and threw it to me, which I caught just in time, "Tell him to not use it until I get there or else…. Well, who knows? Death City blows up? Can't say for sure. Oh and tell him to keep some tea from me too." And with a swing of the scythe, she rested it on her shoulder and walked off.

Liz and Patty walked over to me, "She's weird." Liz said, crossing her arms, "Did she gave you a fake jewel?"

I shrugged and inspected it, "No. Perhaps not. She seemed sincere enough. And it's like she knows Father quite well." Liz frowned, "But that may not mean they are allies. What are you gonna do, Kid?" I placed Alamanea into my pocket.

"We go home."

**ANNDDD It's OVER~! This is my first fanfic on Soul Eater so excuse me if Kid or Liz or Patty seem OOC. Oh and please do review and tell me whatcha guys think~~ Till then! *prances off***


End file.
